Pleasure and Pain
by ReinikSociety
Summary: Sometimes, love is a luxury. Other times, love is a painful necessity... redSniper/bluScout.


Hello! So, this is my first Team Fortress 2 fanfiction. To be honest, I love this pairing. I first got into the pairing when I watched Krasniyb's SFM video "Purity" on Youtube. The video is just beautiful. It shows exactly the type of romance I'm willing to like (not that this fic is romantic in the least, considering). Anyway, I like the ending to this one. I've never done it quite that way. Well, hope you like it!

P.S.

This fic is loosely based on some RP sessions I had with IsaacClarkeX (Here's a link to her profile: u/4763360/IsaacClarkeX)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon..."

Sniper motioned his hand to the front of his pants. Scout rolled his eyes. Every time Sniper took him out someplace, he expected Scout to give him a blowjob afterwords. Well, it was late, and Scout was tired of Sniper taking him places just to get a blowjob.

"No." Scout crossed his arms over his chest.

"C'mon. It won't take that long. Three minutes," Sniper pushed.

"What? No. I'm tired'a givin' ya blowjobs. Get yaself off."

Scout looked away, listening to the rain hit the car roof.

"I just spent eighty dollars on that restaurant ya love. The least ya can give me is a bloody gobby."

Scout furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes at Sniper.

"I didn't ask ya to spend eighty bucks on me!" Scout said, hurt.

"Well, I did! So get busy." Sniper looked at Scout expectantly. Scout felt tears brim in his eyes.

"Fine."

Sniper quickly undid his belt and pants, taking his member out. Scout sucked in a breath and leaned down to begin. Eventually, Sniper came, and Scout sat up straight, swallowing and wiping his mouth.

"Happy?" Scout questioned, rhetorically.

"Yeah, babes, very," Sniper said, while buttoning himself up, grin on his face. He leaned over to Scout and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ya'a beaut..." Sniper whispered into his ear between kisses on the neck.

"Get offa me!" Scout pushed him away, hurt and disgusted with the way things went down.

"What's wrong with ya, babes?" Sniper questioned, confusion on his face.

"What's wrong wit me?" Scout looked at Sniper with disbelief, and continued, "What's wrong wit _you_?"

"What the hell are ya blabbin' about?"

"Are ya really freakin' serious? First, ya make me give ya a blowjob, then ya wanna fuck me like nutin' happened?"

Scout crossed his arms again, anger fuming.

"Ya bloody right I do!"

"Well, you can go fuck yaself, 'cuz we ain't gonna!"

Scout exited the car and into the pouring rain, slamming the car door behind him. Sniper followed suit.

"Now, hold on! Ya really that upset over a gobby, kid?" Sniper questioned, arms out in a somewhat pleading motion. Scout sharply turned around, making Sniper stop in his tracks.

"Ya better freakin' believe I am!"

"Why?"

"'Cuz dat's all ya ever want from me!"

"That's not true..."

Scout looked at him in mock disbelief.

"Oh, really? When's da last time yagave _me _head? Hmm?"

"Well..." Sniper looked away a little.

"Or da last time I got off before ya? Better yet, da last time I GOT OFF AT ALL!" Scout shouted, jabbing a finger into Sniper's chest.

"Lower ya voice, kid." Sniper tried to calm him by putting his hands on his waist, but Scout slapped them away.

"No!"

Scout started to walk away, but Sniper grabbed him by the wrist.

"Where the hell ya think ya goin'?" Sniper questioned.

"Away from _you_, where maybe I can find someone to actually GET ME OFF." Scout yanked his wrist out of Sniper's grip and started to walk away again.

"Don't even _think _about rootin' another bloke, ya little gremlin!"

Scout stopped and turned around. He slowly walked up to Sniper, leaning in close to his face, almost whispering.

"I'll let 'im fuck me so hard, I won't be able to stand for two weeks..."

Sniper felt anger rush to his fist, letting it out by punching Scout against the chin, making him fall to the ground. They both heard a crack resound around them. Sniper listened to Scout's shuddery breath as he struggled to get up off the ground. Finally, he got up, barely able to stand on both legs. Scout wiped blood from his skinned and bruised chin, then cradled his wrist in his hand.

"Fuck..." Scout mumbled as he painfully inspected his wrist, observing bruising starting to form. Sniper saw blood drizzle slightly from Scout's lip. He walked up to Scout and hugged him, Scout still cradling his wrist.

"Ya understand why I had to do that right, love?" Sniper whispered into Scout's ear. Scout shuddered into Sniper's chest, pain starting to make him shake a bit. He feebly tried to pull away, but Sniper held firm.

"I can't let ya go around and root every bloke ya see like the slut ya are, can I?" Sniper started to rub his back slowly and rhythmically.

"L-let me go..."

"Ya gotta promise ya won't let anybody but me make love to ya..."

"Snipes, I gotta get to a hosp-"

Sniper grabbed Scout by the shoulders and shook him.

"Promise me, ya bloody wanka!"

Sniper slapped Scout across the face, making his head whip in that direction. He slaps him again when he doesn't respond immediately. Then again.

"Okay, I promise! Fuck! Just stop!"

Scout could feel his chin throb and his cheeks sting. Stepping back after Sniper let him go, he quickly walked to the car, entering it, water soaking the seats and floor. Heart racing, he covered his eyes with his good hand, trying to calm himself down. After a few seconds passed, Sniper entered the car and closed the door. They sat in silence, the only sound was the rain hitting the car and their heavy breathing. After a few minutes pass, Sniper places a hand on Scout's knee.

"I... I'm sorry I hit ya, babes." Sniper started rubbing Scout's knee. Scout watched the slow motions.

"Babes?" Sniper leaned in closer after Scout gave no reply.

"C'mon, love, say somethin'."

Scout looked out the window.

"Can we just... go home?"

Sniper stopped his motions, retreating his hand and placing it on the steering wheel. He started the car and started heading home. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sniper glanced at Scout, who was still looking out the window.

"I, uh, I think I got a elastic bandage at home to treat that," he motioned towards Scout's wrist. No response. Sniper sighed. After arriving home, they exited the car and entered the apartment. Sniper watched Scout fumble with the keys, Scout having only one hand to work with. Sniper debated whether or not to help him. He didn't know if it'd be okay to touch him at this point. Finally, Scout opened the door and dropped the keys onto the table, sighing. Sniper closed the door behind them, watching Scout the entire time. He watched Scout move into the bathroom, retrieving the aforementioned elastic bandage and some ibuprofen. Scout sat on the edge of the couch, pain radiating through his body. He rolled up his pant leg and noticed bruises and scrapes on his knee and leg. He quickly downed the pills, no water, and proceeded to bandage his arm. Sniper couldn't watch him do this, so in pain.

"Let me help ya, kid-"

"No!" Scout flinched and stared up at him, heart racing.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya again, kid, I swear..."

"Can ya just let me do dis, please...?"

Sniper threw his arms in the air in defeat, muttering an "Okay."

Scout finished up bandaging his arm, doing a fairly good job, considering, and sat back, slowly outstretching his legs and heaving out a heavy breath.

"Look-" Sniper started.

"Don't, okay? Just don't."

"This isn't entirely my fault, alright?"

"Yes, it is! Ya fuckin' hit me!"

"Well, ya shouldn't have said ya were gonna fuck around with other men!"

"That gives ya a right to hit me?"

"Yes! I'm not gonna stand around and watch while some wanka puts his dick in ya!"

"Oh, so, I guess hittin' me'd be a better option?"

"No-"

"Yes!"

"Dammit!"

Sniper got up from his chair and rushed to Scout, grabbing him by the collar and bringing his face close to his.

"Just shut the hell up, ya stupid hooligan."

"Fuckin' make me."

Sniper snarled, then pushed him back onto the couch. Scout felt his heart rate increase, wrist throbbing. Sniper paced the room.

"Ah, piss!"

Sniper knocked the medicine bottle off the coffee table and straddled Scout by the waist, pinning him.

"Get offa me, ya bastard!"

Sniper slapped him across the cheek, knocking the wind out of him. Sniper adjusted himself so that he was lying directly on top of him. Both their hearts racing, he put his lips to Scout's. He moved his hand along Scout's neck, moving up to his cheek, now wet with tears. He kissed down his neck, moving his hand to under his shirt. A shudder passed through Scout's chest, and moved in to hitch his breath as Sniper unbuttoned his pants and removed their clothing in what felt like seconds. Sniper spit onto his hand, applied it to his member and entered Scout, keeping eye contact with him as he pounded into him. He let out a quick, shuddery "ah," and rested his head next to Scout's as he continued to pump into him. Sniper felt himself draw near orgasm, and shakily kissed Scout on the cheek. He sped up, pleasure overriding his senses. The tightness around his member and the warmth of the other's skin against his sent him over the edge, making him orgasm into Scout without warning. He sat up, shaky from the pleasure moments before. Scout sat up, as well, both of them standing up and putting their underwear and pants back on. They sat back down at the edge of the couch. Sniper took two cigarettes from his vest, which still lie on the floor, and handed one to Scout. Sniper lit both of them. They sat together in silence, hearts just now slowing from the race. Scout's cheek stung from the fresh cut that now adorned his face. A few minutes passed.

"I came."

Sniper looked over at Scout, who was taking a drag from his cigarette, chin bruised and cheek bloodied.

"...What?"

"I wasn't gonna let ya rape me, so I came."

Scout took another drag from his cigarette. Sniper slowly looked away from Scout and took a drag, as well.

They continued to smoke their cigarettes into rain-filled silence.

THE END


End file.
